


Advanced Studies in Trope Experimentation

by raspberryghoulaid



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Trobed, Tropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberryghoulaid/pseuds/raspberryghoulaid
Summary: A collection of Troy and Abed and all the tropes to try.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Advanced Studies in Trope Experimentation

He’s in the midst of watching _Inspector Spacetime_ when Troy barrels into the blanket fort, fingers curling around Abed’s wrist tightly. “Dude, come with me.” The younger boy’s words are rushed, and he doesn’t wait for a response before using his grip on Abed’s arm to tug the boy from the bunk bed, Abed’s head very nearly missing the railing as he stumbles to his feet. Annie’s eyes meet his briefly as he’s pulled through the apartment, and judging by the expression on her face she seems to be just as bewildered as he is. In the process of running through all of the reasons that could have Troy so erratic on a Tuesday night, he doesn’t even notice they’re outside until his socks meet the wet pavement, and Troy’s hand releases his.

And then he knows Troy’s _actually_ lost his mind, because it’s _raining_ , and instead of hiding away inside under piles of blankets, special drink in hand and finishing the end of his _Inspector Spacetime_ episode, there they are standing outside of their apartment as sheets of rainwater fall from the sky. “Why did you bring me here?” It’s mid-November, and there’s an iciness in the air that cuts through his already soaked pyjamas, making him shiver. A woman walking by casts an odd look at the pair, but Troy is unphased, planting his hands on Abed’s shoulders with a smirk. 

“Trope number fourteen on your list,” Troy supplies, and only then does Abed begin to piece it together. The rain continues to pour down, plastering Abed’s hair to his cheeks and forming a rather uncomfortable dampness in his socks (because let’s face it, wet socks are a verifiable _evil_ ) but it’s just become the last thing on his mind. 

“Kissing in the rain.” A grin stretches across Abed’s lips, and he begins to bounce on his heels like a toddler on Christmas as Troy draws them closer together. His hands clasp around Abed’s hips and Abed’s hands reach to cradle Troy’s face and every and all concepts of personal space cease to exist. The rain hasn’t gone anywhere, in fact, Abed believes it’s only gotten _worse_ in the time they’ve been out here, but he barely registers it. Troy is _kissing_ him, and _holding_ him, and every time he thinks he's over the butterflies they just keep coming back. Troy’s lips taste like candy cigarettes, and Abed’s body begins to feel warm under his touch. 

It’s messy, and they have to break for air more than once, but it’s _perfect_ , and he tells Troy so, eliciting a wide smile from his best friend. “This is so much better than in the movies.” Abed says, letting Troy wrap his arms around his body and hug him tight. Rainwater glides down the skin of his back, and Abed shivers again, causing Troy to pull away for a brief second before he’s gathering Abed in his arms. 

“As romantic as this is, we both know if we stay out here any longer you’ll be sneezing for the rest of the week.” Troy teases, as Abed’s arms wind around his neck. His fingers card through Troy’s hair, slicked wet from the rain, and he can feel every line and ridge of Troy’s body beneath his saturated pyjamas. When Troy kisses him once more, Abed feels as if his heart is going to burst right then and there, and he buries his face in Troy’s shoulder to hide his blush. 

While Abed’s never really been good at reading people or their emotions, he’s _really_ good at reading Troy. He recognizes the way the corners of Troy’s eyes crease with happiness, or how Troy’s hands can never seem to finish mapping his body after long nights spent tangled up in one another, after Abed says _just one more kiss_ , even though he’s wholly aware he’s lying through his teeth. He knows Troy’s love language is physical touch in the way his hand reaches for Abed’s in the halls at Greendale, or when his head drops onto Abed’s shoulder during movie nights, their knees knocking against each other’s until Troy eventually pulls the older boy into his lap. 

He knows that while he’s never been too good at reading emotions, he’s oftentimes even worse at expressing them, but that being with Troy opens up a part of him he’d thought was long gone, much less even existed. A part of him that makes him smile like an idiot as Troy hands him another blanket and tells him “ _Could you imagine having an entire house made of blanket fort? Why don’t we have one? We should build one_ ”, or breaks him down and brings tears in his eyes when Troy announces he’s going to the air conditioning repair school. 

The latter makes him tighten his embrace around Troy, and Troy laughs as Abed’s hair tickles his neck. They’ve made it back to their apartment by the time Abed’s opened his eyes, and Annie is gaping at the two of them. “Guys!” She exclaims, setting her book down on the couch. “You’re tracking water everywhere!” Abed looks down at the floor as she hurries off to the bathroom to grab towels, and sure enough there’s a pool of water slowly developing at Troy’s feet. 

“Shower?” Troy looks at him, raising his brow in question. Abed nods. Troy doesn’t set him back down to the ground just yet, and Annie doesn’t comment on it as she rushes from the bathroom, towels in hand, and Abed feels just a little bit guilty about leaving her to deal with their mess, but it’s gone as soon as the door closes behind him, and he’s pulled back into a kiss that makes his mind feel fuzzy and his limbs go weak. 

“So what trope should we try tomorrow?” Troy asks him when they pull apart, and Abed beams.

_God, he loves this boy._

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings, all!! I just wanted to pop in and say I’m actually looking for co-authors for this work! I started writing this piece with the intention of writing Troy and Abed into the wide plethora of romantic/rom-com-y tropes, and I’m open to submissions from anyone who wants to add a chapter of their own! Currently accepting oneshots/single chapters that revolve around any trope that you can think of, so if you’re interested please either comment or message me!


End file.
